With the development of wireless communication technologies, more wireless terminals, such as data cards and M2M wireless modules, are emerging. A wireless terminal may be connected, by using a data connector (for example, a USB data connector) of the wireless terminal, through a port (for example, a USB port) of a terminal device (for example, a notebook computer), to the terminal device. In the prior art, the data connector of a wireless terminal is rotatable so that the wireless terminal, whichever position it rotates to, can be connected to a terminal device.
However, when the wireless terminal rotates close to the terminal device, the antenna of the wireless terminal may be affected by the ground of the main board of the terminal device. This decreases the radiation efficiency of the antenna and impairs the radio performance of the wireless terminal.